For over a century, the game of golf has always been considered as a game of the highest prestige and esteem. The reason is that the game of golf requires not only a player's developed skill but also one's mastery over one's mind when the game is played. In this respect golf is truly a unique game of its own unmatched by any others in the sporting field. Unfortunately for ordinary folks, golf has also been developed over the years primarily for people with means. It has been looked upon as only a rich man's game that requires not only expensive equipment to play (e.g. the golf club set and bag), but also fashionable attire and exquisite golf courses associated with country clubs accessible only to those lucky few that can afford such means. Although in recent years many more common people can afford to enjoy playing this game as equipment outlay, playing attire costs and green fees have all slowly come down from those of earlier years, golf still remains an expensive sporting game for people to play. It is of interest to note that golf today still has not been recognized and listed as a competitive sporting event in the Olympic Games. One of the reasons is that at present golf is still not considered as a game that is accessible for play by most common people.
The game of soccer has been considered for a long time by many as the most popular and beloved sporting game of the world. Only until relatively recently soccer was not a popular game in the United States, primarily because of the co-existence of the enormously popular game of American football. Over the past decade or so, the popularity of soccer in the United States has grown significantly because of the success of the American women's soccer teams in world competitions. Today soccer is just as popular, if not more so, as little league baseball for elementary school children, boys and girls alike. In the coming years it is difficult to not believe that soccer will rank equally in enthusiasm and support alongside with American football, baseball, ice hockey and basketball as the most popular seasonable sporting games in the United States.
As more and more people play golf in the United States when the overall playing cost for the game slowly declines over the years and the popularity of soccer has just about gone through the roof in about the same time span, particularly in the United States, an opportunity presents itself for introducing a game that combines the striking features of these two popular and beloved games into one that is more accessible to common people. Such a game, called “Sokker Golph™”, will preserve, albeit in a different way, not only the fun and spirit of the golf game, but more importantly reduce the overall playing cost for the game to the point that almost anybody can afford playing it. A special ball which is similar to the regular soccer ball, but behaves totally differently when kicked or passed, is used to play the game of Sokker Golph™. The so-called skokker (short for “Skokker Ball™”), which is the subject of the current invention, exhibits an eccentric and rather uncontrollable motion in flight when kicked or on the ground when putted unless a concomitant spin is properly applied to it. In other words, the skokker allows properly trained players to control its motion on the ground and in the air. Once this is achieved, skilled soccer players can continue to use their ball handling skills in kicking and moving the skokker while playing the game of Sokker Golph™.